Multi-range antennas, and particularly antennas suitable for radio communication as well as for broadcast or entertainment radio reception in the FM, short-wave, medium-wave and long-wave ranges are known, and one antenna of this type is described in the referenced application Ser. No. 07/448,750, filed Dec. 11, 1989 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,849. Antennas of this type have, basically, an elongated, usually essentially vertically or generally upwardly extending rod of a conductive element, for example a copper core, surrounded by insulating material to give it mechanical strength, for example fiberglass or similar elongated fibers in a suitable plastic binder. A protective cover sleeve, for example of rubber, vinyl, or other similar material may surround the entire rod antenna. Antennas of this type, as known, have a disadvantage in that the base portion of the antenna requires two terminals, one for the antenna reception conductor and the other for a grounding conductor. The grounded terminal, usually connected to the chassis of a vehicle, may require a separate connection. Mere push-in insertion is not sufficient since, otherwise, the radiating element is electrically insulated with respect to chassis.